disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soraya
Soraya Lancaster is a character in Star Wars Rebels. She is the fearless and fiery daughter of two equally passionate Jedi, George and Aurelia Lancaster, who were captured by the notorious Galactic Empire for triggering a riot on Lothal and assassination. After their disappearance, she was taken in by a former friend of her father's and was trained by her to be the next Minister of Lothal. She is voiced by Kendall Jenner. Background Official Disney Bio : "Soraya is the sassy adoptive daughter of the strict Minister Tua. She may look like a self-absorbed snob, but like Ezra, she's a feisty, street-smart teenage rebel who learns from years of experience on the streets." Physical Appearance Soraya is a slender and beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length brunette hair that is between wavy and curly, baby blue eyes which is inherited through her ancestor, light tan skin, and full light pink lips. Her main (and notably favorite) outfit is a white dress that was sliced at the knees and a black corset that once belonged to her mother during her teenage years. In her Queen attire, she wears a crown of pink roses on her head, golden teardrop-shaped earrings, a magenta choker, and short silver laced gloves. For her dress, it is an ankle-length white dress with sparkly off-the-shoulder purple sleeves that are see-through and outlined with a golden trim. There is also a yellow rose on the center of the sleeves and on the top of the dress. Additionally, Mayora wears a pair of white ballet shoes along with light blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. Personality Mayora, like most of her troublemaking friends, is reckless and is willing to fight against the malevolent Galactic Empire. She is also sassy and cynical, which explains her tendency to insult her opponents and making snarky, sarcastic comments. But, beneath her rude exterior lies a more sweet and gentle nature. She has a heart pure as gold and has the courage to stand up to her enemies. Not only is she friendly and irresponsible, she is a bit shy and sometimes conceals her emotions. Powers and Abilities Relationships Family George Lancaster Aurelia Lancaster Minister Maketh Tua When Soraya was four-years-old, her parents were captured by the Empire for an assassination attempt. At the time of Tua's demise, Soraya tearfully reveals that she still loves her adoptive mother. Friends Yoda Ahsoka Tano Princess Leia Organa Dagan Papadopoulos Ezra Bridger When Ezra had met Soraya for the first time, they disliked each other. Sabine Wren C1-10P Hera Syndulla Karan Jarrus Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios Enemies Erebus Zabat The Inquisitor Darth Vader Cumberlayne Aresko Agent Kallus Boba Fett Charna Palpatine Emperor Palpatine Kylo Ren Quotes *"Hey, nerd! What're you doing?" *"Ezra...? Is that a girl's name or what?" *"Look, nimrod. I think it's best that you get out of my room before my mom shows up. She hates rebels." *"" *"" *"" *"" ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''(to Kylo Ren)'' "Spare my daughter!" Gallery Mayora (Adult).png|Soraya as an adult Mayora.png Queen Mayora of Tattooine.jpg|Soraya in her Queen attire Mayora (Age 16).jpg|16-year-old Soraya Mayora (Star_Wars_Rebels).jpg Trivia *Soraya is the second Disney Heroine to wear a corset after Aurora. *Since she kissed Ezra after her coronation, it is implied that the two start dating after the series finale. *Her coronation dress takes inspiration from many Disney Heroines such as those of Anna, Snow White, and Belle. *Mayora is one of the many Disney characters to be based on a Star Trek character. *Her name is Persian for "jewel". Similarities with other characters * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroines Category:Those arrested Category:Animated Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Soldiers Category:Tomboys Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Adventurers Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars characters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Royalty Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Queens Category:Presumably Deceased Characters